Green Ranger
by KarinK122
Summary: <html><head></head>There's a new girl in town, but why does she seem so suspicious? And what's this about a new ranger? Will this ranger be good or evil?</html>
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Power Rangers Dino Thunder so enjoy!

The town of Reefside...It was still happy yet dangerous just like when I left it. I looked at the sign that held the town's name upon it and then my sky blue eyes gazed up at the sun. Shining, blinding sunlight followed me as I started to walk into my old childhood town. An emerald green gem was held by my right hand. Yes, I was the sixth ranger also being known as the green dino ranger.

My name is Luna Martinez and I'm going to be living alone since my mother died of illness. The one who left me was my father when I was five years old and left this gem in my hands. I have never touched it for all this time, but now I am bringing it with me. Long, straight, coal black hair that went to my waist and golden amber eyes. A black leather jacket, white t-shirt with the words "Dino Freak" on the front in green, blue skinny jeans, and black jordans with red laces. That's what I look like and what I'm wearing today.

Walking down the road, I noticed a small portal appear and a bunch of things in a black sort of dinosaur costume appeared around me. "What the..." Before I could finish my sentence, they started to attack me all at once. I bombarded them with a barrage of fast punches and kicks, but the weird thing was that all of them were sent flying to the ground from just one punch or kick. They all ended up disappearing in an instant and my face had a puzzled look to it. 'Just who or what were those guys?'

Looking at my red cat watch, my eyes widened seeing the time, "Ah! I'm gonna be late!" Grabbing my green one strap bag, I raced to the school that I was now transfering to...Reefside High School. I put the green dino gem inside of my right jean pocket and kept running. With the reputation I had from my old school, well let's just say I couldn't afford to be late.

Making it to the principal's office exactly when the bell rings, I ask them, "Hi, my name's Luna Martinez and I'm the new transfer student. I was wondering if someone would show me around to my classes?" A lady with black hair with a strict look and black lipstick turned her chair around seeing me. Her eyes scanned me up and down in disapproval, but I heard her say, "Ah yes, Miss Luna you will be escorted by Mr. Trent Mercer." Pressing her finger on the intercom button, she spoke strictly into the microphone, "Trent Mercer, please report to the principal's office

The boy in question was in pre-calc and had just heard the intercom call for him to go to the principal's office. With a sorrowful sigh, he grabbed his backpack and slung it onto his shoulder. A wave was sent to his teacher as he walked to the principal's office with a blank face. There were only two reasons he would be called to principal Randall's office like this. One, a new student was here and she would command him to show them around and all that stuff. Lastly, it would be his father coming to pick him up early and spend some rare father/son time.

A soft, but soundable knock was heard from inside the prinicipal's office and Luna opened the door seeing Trent. "Trent I have called you here because we have a new student who needs to be shown around here at the high school, now introduce yourself young lady," principal Randell said strictly. The black haired female smiled, "My name's Luna Martinez and I'm the new student here." Trent blinked in surprise and nodded, "Oh um my name's Trent Mercer, nice to meet you." They shook hands and said goodbye to principal Randall as they walked out of her office. This would be the start of a new school and new adventure for Luna.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Power Rangers Dino Thunder so enjoy!

"Is it okay if I look at your schedule? I just need to find the classes you have and lead you to them," Trent laughed nervously. He was shy towards the new girl and felt somewhat cautious around her. A bad feeling was in the pit of his stomach about this girl, but he shook it off as intimidation. Why should he feel intimidated by this girl? He was the white dino ranger and wasn't afraid of anyone!

Luna nodded and handed him her schedule. She wasn't much of a talker, but would talk when necessary. Her schedule appeared like this:

Name:Luna Martinez

Age: 16

Gender: F

Period 1: Calculus with Mr. Lee

Period 2: P.E. with Mr. Marley

Period 3: Biology with Mr. Oliver

Period 4: Lunch

Period 5: World History with Mr. Zego

Period 6: English 12 with Mrs. Mercado

Period 7: French 3 with Mr. Clover

The white dino ranger was astonished by the schedule she got. She was good at everything except history it seemed and he jokingly thought, 'Guess she got held back.' Handing her schedule back to her, he said, "Come on I'll introduce you to Dr. O first; he's really nice when you get to know him." Quickly putting her gem in her jean pocket, Luna smiled, "Okay, thank you Trent." Taking her hand, Trent led her to Dr. Oliver's room and walked inside.

After telling her where all the other classrooms are, even though she had a terrible sense of direction, she knocked on the door to Tommy's classroom. "U-Um D-Dr. Oliver?" Luna stuttered shyly. She was new and became shy at these types of things, but was a stone cold devil in the outside world. The man in question straightened out his glasses and looked at his students, "Do the assignment on the board." Connor, Kira, and Ethan looked at each other wondering what was going on, but did what they were told.

Opening the classroom door up, Tommy's lips curled up into a small smile, "You must be the new student, Luna Martinez right?" Luna nodded and her index finger scratched her blushing cheek out of embarrassment. Moving out of the way to let her inside, Tommy hollered, "Everyone pay attention and stop what your doing." Everyone's heads turned towards Tommy then to Luna and all the boys' jaws dropped. Connor started to stutter out words that no one could make out and Ethan said, "What I wouldn't do to crack her hard drive."

Luna started to blush a bright red, but was mentally wanting to slap all the goofy looks off the guys' faces. Tommy cleared his throat, "Okay, now introduce yourself." She nodded and smiled cutely, "Hi my name's Luna Martinez and I'm 16 years old. I love dinosaurs and I also specialize in karate!" The last comment made all the boys' cover their sacred place in fear of angering her. Kira immediately started to like her and already knew the girly thing was an act. The blonde ranger knew a fake when she saw one, but good ones were rare to find like a dino egg.

The handsome black ranger looked around and found an empty seat next to Kira, "Okay Luna, you will sit next to Kira over there." He pointed to where Kira was and chuckled seeing the look Kira gave Luna. Walking over to Kira and sitting next to her, Luna watched as everyone started writing. "Don't worry, it's just the assignment they're doing," Kira said boredly. "Oh, well it might be important so I usually just write everything down," Luna said rubbing the back of her head. Today was certainly going to be interesting for both her and the other rangers.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna and Kira talked through the whole period of Dr. O's class. The burnette found Kira to be an awesome person and they made plans to go to Haley's Cyber Cafe. What Luna forgot was that she had a gig there since she loved to sing. Putting on her stoic face during her other classes, a thought came to her mind, 'I have to find out what's up with this school.' She had her suspicions about the principal and only her, so she would gather information the old fashion way, hacking.

Luna's POV

After school was done, I brushed out my hair to make it neat and straight again. I snuck to the back of the school and saw my green motocycle then smiled. This was the last thing my mom left me before she died; she always knew how I was like and what I would like. I put a green leather jacket and a green helmet on. With all that put on, I revved up the engine and rode off to my new home. One of the reasons I liked green so much was because it was the color of luck like a four leaf clover or a leprechaun.

As I kept riding, I thought about the green dino gem that my father had given me and what he had said about it.

Flashback to 11 years ago

I was playing in the front yard with my new bike and riding around. My dad had just picked me up from school and I was so happy since he was home. Getting off my bike, I ran inside the house and hugged my dad who was sitting on the couch looking stressed out. Looking up at him, it looked like he hadn't slept for about 4 days. A worried look had dawned on my face and I asked, "Daddy are you alright?"

I may not have been very observant, but my eyes never decieved me in knowing how people were feeling especially my family. The same white lab coat he wore to work was still on him with pads of black smoke on it like an explosion had happened. My dad looked down at me and hugged me tightly then looked at me face to face sternly saying, "Luna, daddy is going away for a while but I want you to have this." A green gem was placed into my hands and my dad said, "When the time comes, use it! Use it to protect yourself!" After that, he ran out of the house without another word to me or my mother.

End of Flashback

I stopped the motorcycle inside the garage and turned the engine off with a flick of the wrist of turning the keys. Pushing the button next to the door that lead from the inside of my house to the garage, the garage door started to close. The outside of the house was a light yellow green, inside of the house was a mix of blue and red, garage was a coal black like my hair, and my room was a bright yellow. Unlocking the door with my key, I walked inside and sighed as I put my backpack down on the table. I have homework, but I already finished it during my last period of class.

Walking to my room, I laid down and thought about the conversation I had with Kira during Dr. Oliver's class. We started talking about music and what our favorite bands are then we talked about our classes. For the first time, I actually made a friend who was from the same school as me and has the same interests as myself. Looking at the clock, it said 3:15 on it and I had enough time to change into some new clothes then get to the cyber cafe in time for my performance. Changing into a black t-shirt with yellow, bedazzled words on the front that said Dinosaur World and green shorts that had different dinosaur heads all over it, I jumped out of the window to my room. I landed almost perfectly, but I had a slight stumble when I did land.

It took me 10 minutes to get to Hayley's Cyber Cafe and fix my looks. I wasn't a girly girl when it came to looks, but I did want myself to at least look presentable in front of everyone. My amber eyes scanned the cafe trying to find Hayley and she waved to me from a nearby table saying, "Luna!" The red head ran over to me and smiled, "I'll start the presenting and everything then it'll be time to do your thing." I nodded and ran a hand through my coal black hair in anticipation although I didn't show it.

Standing up on the mini stage that was in the cafe, Hayley grabbed the microphone and started, "Okay guys, I know you love hearing music from Kira and her band, but miss Luna Martinez wants to give it a shot so give a hand for Luna!" Everyone started clapping and I saw that Kira, Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Dr. O were here. Clearing my throat, Hayley handed me the microphone and I started to speak, "Hey guys my name's Luna Martinez and I'm going to be singing Give Him Up by Faber Drive, so hope you like it." Music started to play and as it did, I started was going to be one crazy day...


	4. Chapter 4

After I was done singing, everyone's eyes were as wide as the moon almost and all I did was bow saying, "Thank you for listening." Everyone clapped and whistled, "That was the best Luna!" "Wow she's just as good as Kira!" I always stayed stoic when singing because you never know when someone might criticize you for your singing. I wouldn't care in the least, but it's just the way I am and I'll always stay like that.

Kira and her friends, along with Dr. O, came up to me congratulating me. "Luna that was amazing, how come you never told you sang?" Kira asked. "Oh, I just don't talk about it since it doesn't seem to be a big deal to me," I said shrugging. My golden amber eyes looked on both sides of me to see Connor and Ethan staring at me like lovestruck puppies. "U-Uh hi Luna my name's Connor...Gosh your pretty," Connor said probably having hearts in his eyes. "Hey Luna maybe we could play a computer game together like Cupid's Arrow?" Ethan asked sighing contently.

Dr. O hit their heads and smiled at me adjusting his glasses, "You did wonderful Luna, that was a great performance." I nodded and a small smile crept upon my lips when he said that. Hayley came over and hugged me happily, "Luna that was awesome!" I was going to reply to her comment until I heard screaming from outside and thought, 'It must be those black dinosaur things that attacked me earlier.' The rest of them heard the screaming as well and hastily said, "We'll be right back!" They ran off after that, all except Hailey, and I clenched my fists taking out the gem in my hands.

Surprisingly, the gem turned into some kind of device that looked like the head of a wuerhosaurus. "Be right back Hailey!" I ran out not hearing what she was trying to say to me and I ended up at the back of the cafe. Suddenly, I swung my head beside my head and shouted, "Dino thunder power up!"

Normal POV

A bright green light appeared from the back of Hailey's Cyber Cafe and then it faded away. Luna looked at herself and noticed that she was in a green suit of some kind. It was a green dino ranger suit, but the top of her head had a tall, oval shaped spike. Walking silently over to the others, she found them fighting Elsa and the black dino creatures she fought when she first came to Reefside. Charging at the black dino creatures first, the burnette spin kicked them and punched them. She was going to have to explain a lot...


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Power Rangers Dino Thunder so enjoy!

Luna glared at the black dino creatures and then at Elsa saying, "Your fight's with me not them goth chick." The other rangers stared at her astonished and shocked. The green dino ranger and Elsa had a glaring contest and were mentally seeing who looked the most threatening. "Wow, I wonder who she is," Conner said hearing the ranger's voice and imagining if it was a hot girl under the suit. Kira elbowed the red ranger's side angrily and wondered where she had heard that voice before. Ethan looked at Tommy asking, "Dr. O, you know this new ranger?" The black ranger in question answered his student and friend, "No Ethan, I don't know who it is, but we'll find out as soon as we beat Elsa."

The female ranger raised her hand up and shouted, "Wuerho sword!" A green sword with a Wuerhosaurus head on the bottom appeared in her hand. "Pathetic," Elsa said scoffing at the ranger's weapon and jumped up kicking her. She blocked the kick with her sword and slashed the female villain as she jumper back. Standing away from each other, Luna smirked seeing Elsa kneel down in pain.

Elsa yelled with a death glare, "This isn't the end you pathetic little rangers!" The blacknette and her black dino creatures disappeared in the blink of an eye angry at their defeat against the rangers. Meanwhile, Tommy stood in front of his students and friends asking the green ranger, "Who are you?" Luna didn't look at them and was still in her ranger form looking up at the sky with the clouds forming around them. "All you guys need to know is that I'm on your side, but," She swung her sword and a wave of green charged at them, "I will not tolerate anyone getting in my way."

Her green wave hit them and caused them to fall down onto their butts in defeat. In an instant, their ranger suits came off and they laid on the ground in defeat. Luna powered down and ran off with speed like Connor's before anyone could find out who she was. The rangers struggled with getting up, but managed to stand and stay standing with a slight pant coming from them. "Well whoever this ranger thinks he is, he's so going down," Connor said looking mad.

Luna's POV

I ended up at my house after 10 minutes of running at that weird, but incredible speed. Once I stopped, I stumbled a little bit, but I managed to stand up. Grabbing my key out of my pocket, I opened the door and walked inside then locked it. Laying down on the couch, I put my hands behind my head with my hair sprawled out under me and I started to think about what happened during that battle with the goth woman, ot Elsa as they call her.

Shaking my head, I changed my mind and went to go do my homework to get my mind off of this surprising series of events from today. I just hoped it would end well...


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers! Sorry if I haven't been updating on the chapters lately. I've been going through a lot and stuff with some stress on school too, but I'll update as much as I can. Sometimes it'll take me a month or two to update because I'm busy and all. Anyways, Trent disclaimer!

Trent: *rubs the back of my head* KarinK122 doesn't own Power Rangers Dino Thunder or its characters. She just owns the OC and the story. Don't forget to R&R for her as well.

Me: ^_^ Yup! Now on with the fabulous story!

Two weeks have passed since the everyone's meeting with the green ranger and so far, they still have no idea who the green ranger could possibly be. But, there was now another problem for them, a new ranger and he happened to be the white dino ranger. This new ranger was secretly Trent, but nobody knew that yet and he himself had yet to realize what he has been doing to his precious friends. Basically, everyone was starting to stress out more than usual from all of the events happening up until now.

Luna's POV

Through my thin curtains, a beam of sunlight struck my sleeping face as if the sun were trying to tell me to wake up and get ready for the day. My amber eyes fluttered open and I lifted up my hand to rub them feeling like I was half asleep and half awake. Sitting up and stretching my body with a slight crack coming from my shoulders. Looking over at my clock lazily, I noticed it was eight in the morning and hurriedly went to throw some clothes on then ride to school on my motorcycle.

I chose to wear a turquoise tank top under my forest green leather jacket that had a blood red butterfly on the back of it. Around my waist were blue jeans and on my feet were green sneakers with yellow tyranosaurus rexes on the sides of them. I brushed my coal black hair with gentle strokes then after I was done, I tied it into a high ponytail with a few loose strands falling onto my right eye. After putting my homework and other stuff into my backpack, I headed out the door with my dino gem in my front left pocket. Once I was done looking around to see if Mesogog's monsters or Elsa were going to appear, I revved up my motorcycle and rode off to school.

I parked my motorcycle behind the school while taking off my helmet to set it on the handle then started to run to my first class thinking, 'Oh tyrannosaurus, Randall's going to kill me!' I admit that Randall can be sort of scary when someone was late, but I just relaxed and put my black earbuds inside of my ears. The song that I could hear blasting throughout my ears was Holiday by Green Day. It was loud, but not loud enough for anyone to hear it coming from my earbuds, unless they pulled them out of course. Walking into Mr. Lee's class quietly, I found that we had a substiute today and he was busy on his computer which made everyone be as loud as they wanted to be. 'Well I lucked out for first period,' I thought and just drew inside of my notebook.

During second period, all the guys did was go out run on the track and then go play flag football or regular football. The girls, including me, only had to play basketball inside of the gym and Mr. Marley trusted us to be inside by ourselves. He was only worried about the guys since there was more fights between them lately for some unknown reason. Girls never got into many fights here, but they would if it involved a guy or something.

Third period was now Mr. Oliver's class and for that, I was glad since his class is my favorite. I sat next to Kira and we started talking once again about more music along with some new songs. "Now Luna, who were the first dinosaurs and why?" Mr. Oliver said seeing that I was busy talking to Kira. Rubbing the back of my head, I answered him, "A tyrannosaurus rex is considered the first dinosaur on Earth and paleontologists assume that after the tyrannosaurus rex came, then other dinosaurs started to come. The reasons are unknown, but sometimes there will be proof when finding fossils." I saw Mr. Oliver smile and then go on with the lesson as Kira whispered to me, "I really didn't think you were paying attention." My shoulders did a small shrug as I replied, "I know, but sometimes I listen without knowing I am listening."

After that, the rest of my classes flew by very quickly and I am happy that they did. History was pretty boring since we were only learning about the French Revolution. English was fun since I got everything right and my prize was some sweet gum. It was also fun in French, although some of the things I got wrong and my teacher didn't mind since it was our first test. I just couldn't shake the feeling that something different was going to happen once I left...


End file.
